The Beginning and the End
by SlayerGrl with TheChosenOne
Summary: ... meets Cole (the hot new kid) and feels a spark when she meets him, she doesn't know anything about him but the day they meet something happens something so horrible, awkward and sexy (sorry I panicked) happens and all that happens 12 hours after they meet. So yeah. Sorry if it says the crossover thing but I didn't know what to choose so I chose it randomly.
1. The Meeting

_**The Beginning and The End  
**_

(Hi, sorry if there r some parts u dn't get but I still hope u like it, I'll be making a fanfic with Arthur and his mystery daughter, also I didn't mention my character's name yet cause I want it to be a suspense thing, if you want more and got any ideas just let me know, thanks :-)

* * *

_**Part 1**_

**The Meeting**

It was the first day of school, my sophomore year, I was dressed in a white summer dress that my ex-boyfriend Jack gave me, it's quite awkward cause he dumped me for a cheerleader and I'm wearing a summer dress he gave me, on my birthday, so... yh, anyway, I'm going to explain how my life changed, I'll give you a clue, one word and one word only.  
_Cole._**_  
_**

Little did I know meeting Cole was my destiny but also my doom and death, well...that's what the prophecy says, but I'll get to that later.

Cole, Cole was the new guy, the new hot guy and he was fit too in addition every girl in school fancied him, not me, ok I liked him a bit... ok I really liked him but that was before I new what he was.  
The first day I met Cole was also the day my life changed forever, (WHO KNEW), it started by a normal and simple word._ "Hi"_.

I was kinda of a geek/...erm...well I was a geek and that's all you can say but probably (defiantly) the only reason Jack went out with me was cause I was hot, what?! I didn't say it, stop looking at me like that, everyone says it and I don't mind but it can get annoying and I would be the most popular girl in school if I joined the chearleading squad (I've been told) but I hate chearleading, I'm more of a down to Earth girl, who likes photography, studying, music, acting, singing etc.  
Yh, I'm just gonna carry on with the whole Cole thing, sorry forgot about that.

Like I said the first thing Cole said to me was_ "Hi"_. I was walking in the school hallway coming out of my Maths class, and I didn't think he was talking to me when he said 'Hi' so I just carried on walking, I herd someone jogging my way but everyone does that to catch up with their mates so I didn't care and ignored it, then he grabbed me by my hand and I turned around. As soon as I saw his face_ (*nods lightly in a confused way while reading this, not when it happens*)_ I... I felt a spark, I know everyone says when the see their crush but I'm not lying it felt like we were meant to be together, I don't know how but I felt that he was meant to be my protector, that I was being watched over by him however in danger from him. Now, your're probably thinking that _this girl_ is crazy and she's obsessing about him way too much then an actual girl should over a guy but he felt it too, he told me, that's going to come out WAY later in the story.

"Didn't you hear me?" said Cole.  
I didn't care what he said I just carried on looking into his gorgeous green eyes, almost, cat like.  
"Hello?" said Cole in a confused voice.  
I finally replied:  
"Oh, erm...yh, whats up?" _God why did I say that?! Couldn't I say something like 'Hi, how are you?' or simply 'Heyy'._ That's what I thought when I first spoke to him.  
"Are you OK? You look a bit confused or excited, I can't tell" Cole replied then smiled.  
"I'm fine, did you wanna ask me out? no! I meant something, ask me something?" I said in an embarrassed voice with my head slightly looking down.  
Cole side smiles, a cute side smile so close to innocent but not at all innocent, more of a disguise, what is he hiding? Of course I didn't think that then.  
"I've herd that you are really smart, one of the best in the year and I was thinking that maybe you'd want to come over and study?, today maybe?" Cole asked me. The innocent but not at all innocent side smile showed up again and then it hit me, all he wanted is to get into my pants! I got so pissed off that I stormed off and the spark that I felt earlier was still there but I wanted it gone. _Gone, Gone, Gone_. But it didn't go and I felt miserable.

The Next Day in school, at lunch, Cole came over to my table (it was outside) and I jumped, a small jump like if someone scared when you were going to your room or something like that because I didn't realize he was there, I wanted to get up, almost did, but something stopped me.

_ Fate. Could it be? No, I must be thinking crazy._ Suddenly Cole started talking.


	2. The Night Before Yesterday

_**The Beginning and The End**_

Previously on_ The Beginning and the End:_

_Fate. Could it be? No, I must be thinking crazy._ Suddenly Cole started talking.

**_Now_**:

* * *

_**Part 2**_

**The Night Before Yesterday**

"We need to talk." Cole said.  
I was about to drink my cappuccino then he covered the top of my cup with his hand and I said:  
"Great now it has jerk germs on it, you can keep it. I said with a frustrated voice.  
"Jerk germs? Seriously?" As Cole said this sentence he had a confused facial expression on his face.  
"Yh, you got a problem?!" I still had an frustrated voice.  
"I do if your talking about me! (calms down) But I'm not here to argue with you, I'm here to talk about what happened last night" For some reason I felt a bit awkward when he said 'I'm here to talk about what happened last night' because it sounded like we were intimate when we weren't and it was something WAY off intimate.

_16 hours earlier..._**_  
_**

It started when I found myself in the Forest, I had no idea how I ended up there and after getting to know my surroundings I noticed that I was naked! I hid behind the first bush I saw and I tried to figure out how I got there in the first place and how I was going to get back home then I herd someone walking, well... actually it sounded more like someone running. I sneezed. The someone I herd in the forest stopped running and I herd it come my way. I saw a shadow, a shadow of a hand, the hand was coming closer and closer, then I saw...

* * *

(Sorry it's not so long, the next one will be longer)


	3. The Chase

_**The Beginning and The End**_

Previously on _The Beginning and The End:_

I saw a shadow, a shadow of a hand, the hand was coming closer and closer, then I saw...

(Sorry I won't include her name in this 1 but I promise I will in the next part.)

_**Now**_:

* * *

_**Part 3**_

**The Chase**

I saw nothing. The only way I could of seen anything was because of the Moonlight shinning over my head every 50 or so seconds which felt quite creepy but when I saw the shadow of the hand I swear my heart stopped for at least a minute. Now, I didn't see the shadow of the hand, I saw the actual hand grabbing the top of the bush and I covered my naked body with leaves that were on the ground as quickly as I could. The Moonlight moved and it was completely dark again, I herd the bush being moved and all I saw were a pair of eyes. I looked into them for a while, 20 seconds maybe a bit longer, they were this perfect shade of green and then I realized I knew someone with the exact same colour eyes, Cole. The Moonlight came over my head again and I saw that it really was Cole. I was so confused but didn't say anything, without talking Cole gave me his leather jacket while looking away (so he doesn't see me naked. Maybe I was wrong about him, maybe he just really wanted to study...that's what I thought at that moment.) I put the jacket on, it was really cold inside which is strange because the body heat of an average human being should warm the jacket whether it's cold or hot outside however I was thankful that it was long enough that it covered up my body, I said "Thanks", he nodded lightly but his face was a bit confused. I smelled blood, a lot of it, and by Cole's face he could too, he speed ran like...like..a vampire into the mist, I was so freaked out that I froze, I couldn't move and when he came back after about a minute later it felt to me like it was an eternity. I realize Cole had some blood on his face; around his mouth, and shirt, I notice that he had fangs too! I unfroze and ran! I ran like hell, I ran like I was being chased by a group of dogs that were out for my blood and it was kinda true (kinda) cause Cole is a vampire, I'm human with blood, so I was basically a blood bank for him to feed off and if had caught me I would be screwed, even if I screamed nobody would of been able to hear me because I was at least 20 miles away from an actual house/street. As I ran I kept my head back to see where Cole was but I forgot that Cole can speed run at anytime and suddenly I blink. I blinked for just a second and he was gone, I looked forward to see where I was and I bumped into him.

Cole held me so tight I could barely breath but he only did that so I wouldn't run away again although he knew that if I did run again he could catch me however he didn't want to hurt me more then he needed to, I saw that when I looked at his face while he was holding onto me. He loosened his grip just a bit from me so I wouldn't suffocate but that lead me to start:  
punching, screaming and after a while crying, Cole felt that I was weak, that I could barely stand anymore and he held me a bit more gently, I fainted.


	4. The Truth

**_The Beginning and The End_**

Previously on _The Beginning and The End:_

He loosened his grip just a bit from me so I wouldn't suffocate but that lead me to start:  
punching, screaming and after a while crying, Cole felt that I was weak, that I could barely stand and he held me a bit more gently, I fainted.

_**Now**_:

* * *

**_Part 4_**

**The Truth**

I woke up. I was in my room and fully clothed, I thought that it was all a dream of what happened in the Forest but it wasn't, I was still covered in mud, my hair was messed up and there was a note. The note said _"Heyy, if your awake and found my note well... here it is: I know that you think yesterday was just a simple nightmare but it wasn't, it was real. You were in the forest, I don't know why, I herd something and looked for it, I then found it, it was You. I gave you my leather jacket that's sitting on your chair next to your desk*_ (I looked at it, at that moment)_ *and then I smelled blood, don't worry it wasn't human, it was deer's blood which doesn't make it any better for me to explain why I did what I did. I had to hold you tightly so you wouldn't run away again and hurt yourself, trust me I didn't want to but then you fainted and I knew where you lived cause my friend Luke gave me your address, don't hate him please, I know you're freaked out and think that this is some kind of a joke but I assure you it isn't and I'm sorry it happened to you I really am but we really need to talk, Cole"_ I was in shock. I really did think it was a nightmare and I thought I sleep walked into my garden or something but Cole was right I needed to talk to him but I too was scared and didn't want to. I woke up at about 6:30am and put my alarm clock to 7am and then went back to sleep, my alarm clock rang and I woke up, I noticed I left the note on my bed and I read it again then I look at my chair and the jacket was still there I was freaked out even more however I ignored my emotions, ate 2 pieces of toast with strawberry jam, got dressed in some shorts that matched a cute but lose top. Then went to school.

Now this takes us back where me and Cole were talking outside in the lunch area.

"Nothing happened last night! Got it!? I don't know how I got there and...wait when I was in the Forest I was naked and when I woke up in my room I was clothed. Did you see me naked?!" I said the first part in a such a frustrated voice that some people started to look at me but said the second one more quietly.  
"No, I swear I didn't I just put some random clothes that I found on your bed on and put them on you but I didn't look I swear" Cole sounded so truthful but I didn't believe him, I didn't want to.  
"Just stop, OK? I want you out of my life! I want nothing to do with you just please leave me alone" I nearly had tears in my eyes when I said it but I didn't know why, was I scared, sad, I didn't know.  
"OK, I'll leave you alone but first you need to promise you'll go somewhere with me, Friday maybe? And no it's not a date I just want to show you explain everything, there will be people there so you can scream if you want (small pause) OK now I get how that sounded and sorry if that just made you feel uncomfortable." I secretly laughed but Cole didn't hear, I smiled so he probably saw that.  
"OK but... (Cole interrupts) I'll leave you alone if you still want me to go, I promise".  
I felt kinda sad for how I told him off and grateful because I was scared of him but most of all cause he didn't eat me and didn't suck all my blood out of me also he didn't leave me in that Forest so some animal could eat me alive but I felt even more sad cause he did all those things and he only tried to help however all I did was push him away.  
"It's a deal" I said.  
"Guess it is" Cole said with a faint smile.  
"I guess it is then" I said it with the exact the same faint smile.  
"So Friday, right?" Cole asked me.  
"Yh" I replied.  
"Should I pick you up? Or you pick me up? Or whatever works for you" This time I did laugh but a small laugh and he smiled.  
"Erm... (I was still laughing a tiny bit but not the hilarious laugh just a tiny one) you can pick me up."  
"OK." Cole replied.  
There was a pause.  
"Sorry, I'm going to be late for class, bye" I wasn't going to be but it felt awkward carrying this conversation on. So I left.  
"Wait...you forgot your (tiny pause) notebook..?.." As Cole said it, it sounded more as a question than a thing you would tell someone if they just left there stuff somewhere and you found it but it was too late I was gone.  
"Erin!" This time I herd him but I didn't turn around.

* * *

(I finally included her name, I hope you like :-)


	5. Information about Erin

**INFORMATION ABOUT ERIN**

**THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY, THIS IS JUST TO SHOW YOU ERIN'S LIFE AND HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE AND HER PERSONALITY ALSO I WILL BE MAKING ONE FOR COLE AS WELL.**

* * *

_**Erin's Life**_:

When Erin was just a baby her parents mysteriously disappeared and left her outside an orphanage, they also left a note saying _"We love our little girl but we cannot take care of her due to people after us, if you try to do a DNA test it will fail because we are like ghosts, we don't exist. Her name is Erin, Erin Noble, please we don't want her to end up in many foster homes, we just want a family for her that will love her as much as we love her and we do, we would also like to keep her name and surname, it would mean so much to us because if we ever get out of what we are in now there will be a way for us to find our little angel, please. signed, Anonymous."_ The request was kept and Erin didn't know about her parents until a week after starting her sophomore year which is a week after she met Cole. Erin found out she was adopted because her birth parents contacted her, they sent her a letter. It explained why they did what they did and how much they love her but it didn't explain what they were running away and from who and why didn't they just go to the police, it also said that Erin must NOT tell anyone about this including her parents, adopted parents. There was one more thing, a picture of Erin as a baby her birth father and mother, her dad looked strong, brave and handsome, her mother beautiful like an angel, delicate as a feather and Erin realized she looked a lot like her mother. Erin didn't tell anybody but she started asking questions to her adopted parents, some questions were well... here they are: _"Why do I have a different surname then you?",_  
_"Why do I look nothing like you?", "Why did you decide to call me Erin?", "How come I never got see me my birth certificate?"_ and nearly all questions began with a _'Why'_ or a _'How'._

_**Erin's Looks**_:

Erin is blonde with green eyes, she has a kind of a messed up side fringe that she cut her self because her 'adopted parents' wouldn't let her have it and she wanted to piss them off (which worked), medium length hair, pierced ears, she's very beautiful, she's quite pale but not that weird kind that people start calling you vampire, the nice kind of pale, HOT, she's quite thin and has a 4 pack (a light one but you can sort of see it when her belly is showing), a very cute face that everyone wants to be like; "Awww you are so cute!".

_**Erin's Personality**_:

Erin is a very sweet, friendly, cute person but she can turn into a bad-ass any time she wants, she's also funny, kind, independent. Erin's believes that Angels and Heaven/Hell exist but she doesn't believe in God, Erin is a Druid. Erin is very smart and one of the best in her year. Erin is more of a down to Earth type of girl who loves to read, study, sing, act ect. Erin wants a family: A husband that understands how she feels and love her for who she is not for how she looks, and kids, Erin loves kids. She's also a very heavy sleeper that can lead her to be late for school nearly every single day. Since she was little Erin always had this connection with the wild, especially Wolves and she lives in the type of city that they have lots of Forests and Wolves in them. Erin doesn't have many friends, maybe 2 or 3, she's more of a loner.

_**Who and What Erin is that she doesn't know ye**__**t**_:

Erin's parents are the odd couple like Buffy and Angel. Buffy was a Slayer and Angel was a Vampire, get where this is going, and Buffy falls for him but she doesn't realize Angels a Vampire until she first kisses him, she tries to kill him but finds out he has a soul and he doesn't kill innocent human beings, she then doesn't care and they both love each other, if you know what happens next to Buffy and Angel then pretend that don't happen. They had a beautiful baby girl but now the Slayers (Yes Erin's mother was a Slayer) are after her and her husband who is not a Vampire like Angel but a Lycan. A Lycan is actually a werewolf that if it changes into a Lycan (Wolf) it cannot change back into it's human form but Erin's father was the exception,  
he was born from a Lycan mother and a Lycan father but they had him when they were already in their Lycan forms, Erin's father could change into a Lycan but then change back unlike the others.  
So now the Lycans that were born the same way are looking for him and his wife, who they want to tear apart, but the thing the Slayers and the Lycans that are looking for Eric and Erinna have in common is. Erin. Because she is a Lycan/Human who can change into a Lycan whenever she wants and a human with the skills of a Slayer.  
Erin doesn't know anything about this, she will later in the story. Oh and Erin is 15 and a half.

**SPOILER IF YOU WANT TO READ:**

And sorry to spoil but Erin and Cole's relationship is also a bit like Buffy and Angel maybe even more than Erin's parents.


	6. Information about Cole

**INFORMATION ABOUT COLE**

**THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY, I DID ONE FOR ERIN AS WELL, I REPEAT IT'S NOT PART OF THE STORY, IT'S JUST TO SHOW WHERE COLE COMES FROM, HOW HE LOOKS LIKE, PERSONALITY.**

* * *

_**Cole's Life:**_

Unlike Erin Cole has birth parents but like Erin they're as strange as hers.  
Cole comes from a very old blood-line of vampires that originated in Transylvania, The Draculas. But it would be a bit suspicious if someone went to school with their last name as Dracula so they changed it to, Tyson. Cole Tyson. Although you see here Cole has a short name but actually he doesn't, it's: 'Cole Vladimir Parker Hunter Tyson Dracula' except in the birth certificate it doesn't say Dracula because that would be a bit strange so Cole's surname is Tyson. His mother is Alice, Dracula's daughter and his father Demetrius who is the son of ... well actually he never talked about it because he is a very secretive person. Cole has a twin brother named Alexander who is just 5 minutes older than him and scary as hell. Cole's family is in the middle of the whole ritual thing however there is one thing they will not allow, dating with a werewolf, they'll allow humans but then you have to bite them and zombies...no they don't exist. Cole might not be the first born in his family but he's The Chosen One. The Chosen One is a vampire who will bring all the vampires back to rule the world like they did centuries ago but hell Cole doesn't wanna do that, he just wants to be a normal guy, he never asked for this it's just his destiny. That's what the prophecy that's over 3000 years says. But that will come to that later in actual story.

_**Cole's Looks:**_

Cole is a _HOT, HOT, HOT GUY!_ He has a 6 pack, gorgeous green eyes, _almost_, cat like, dark brown hair, this goofy haircut that Percy Jackson has (in the 1st one not the 2nd one!) also he does look a bit like Logan Lerman - (Percy Jackson/Vlad -Gerran Howell), perfect eyebrows, perfect nails that have never been bit, really really pale skin but a very sexy type of pale, fit, devilishly handsome, straight white teeth, beautiful smile, cute/sweet looking but aggressive when he wants to.

_**Cole's Personality:**_

Cole is a Mysterious kind of guy, he loves to joke around (Joker), rude (only if he wants/needs to), he's very very rebellious, sarcastic, funny, sweet, kind and caring for the people he cares for and for the people he loves, he can be selfish but he's mostly selfless. Cole makes Erin happy when she's at her most saddest moments also Cole is very protective of Erin: he would give his life away even if there was a slight chance of her being in danger however he puts Erin in danger every second he's with her and he knows that, there are people after him that will kill anything _more like anyone_ in there way but he loves her too much that he can't let go, that's going to come out later in the story. Sorry that was a bit of a spoiler.

_**The Chosen One powers; Cole's Powers:**_

Super Strength  
Can smell things that are from miles away, like blood.  
Fast Healing  
Hypnotism  
Cole has the ability to look into the eyes of a person and read their most intimate memories, stealing them and locking them away for their own to use when needed. Once eye contact is made the person is put to sleep for 5-10 minutes.  
Super Hearing  
Shape-shifting abilities. Cole can shift into a bat, wolf, dog, cat anything.  
Visions of the past and future  
Super Speed  
Telepathy - he can get into anyone's head except Erin's, he doesn't know why.

And Many More...

* * *

I didn't do the:_ 'Who and What Cole is that he doesn't know yet'_ which is what Erin had because she didn't know things that needed explaining but Cole already knows what he is and all that.


	7. The Mysterious Trip

_**The Beginning and The End**_

Previously on _The Beginning and The End:_

"Wait...you forgot your (tiny pause) notebook..?.." As Cole said it, it sounded more as a question than a thing you would tell someone if they just left there stuff somewhere and you found it but it was too late I was gone.  
"Erin!" This time I herd him but I didn't turn around.

_**Now**_:

* * *

_**Part 5**_

**The Mysterious Trip**

So where was I? Oh yeah I was on the part were Cole was suppose to take me somewhere to explain everything that happened in the Forest.

**So now I'm going to write it in the 1st person:**

It's been 3 days since I last spoke to Cole and tomorrow is Friday, the day he's meant to take me on _The Mysterious Trip*_ (that's what I call it) *he was talking to me about a few days back.

I've seen Cole a few times after we spoke on Monday but I never said anything, also whenever he sees me he gives me this look like he needs to speak to me or give me something. What could he want to talk about? Or what does he want to give me?

Finally it's Friday, I'm so stressed out and I don't know what to wear but why should I care it's not like it's a date, right? He said it's not a date so it's not a date but I don't want to show up looking like a tramp to the most popular guy in school it would just be weird and people would start staring at me like:

_"What the hell is this girl's problem, she's going somewhere with the most popular guy in school and she's wearing clothes that make her look like a TRAMP!". _OK, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit however I'm not going to risk this.

So, I decided to wear a red and_ some other colours_ checkered top that has middle length sleeves, shorts and a blue beret with black geeky glasses, I think it would look cute.

Me and Cole decided that he's going to meet me after school and then we were gonna go where he planned us to go but I forgot to ask where we should meet so now I might have a chance to quickly sneak away or something like that. Besides all that, I had the worst day in school so far in this year, I didn't have any breaks cause I got detention for ALL of them and I didn't do anything I swear and I had the worst Maths teacher, my normal maths teacher was sick so we had a substitute, you know how it is with substitutes everyone thinks _"Yes! We can do anything we want and he/she can't do a bloody thing about it!"_ but they were wrong, this maths teacher worked in our school and everyone feared her, her name is Ms Leka. Ms Leka is a P.E. teacher who everyone hates and wishes that they don't have her for P.E. and unfortunately I have her and I already did today and I'm having her again this is just torture. When she walked into the classroom everyone went silent, nobody moved even an inch and then I sneezed. Ms Leka gave me a detention straight away I was so pissed off I just got up out of my chair calmly and said "Fuck You!" everyone just sat there and then one person got up and clapped then another and another but I guess that was cool that everyone cheered for what I did, she gave everyone a detention and I was sent to the Principals office, he talked about my behaviour and blah blah, when I got out of the Principals office I had to go to my Religion lesson and I didn't mind cause I was the only one who was a Druid which was fun cause no-one knew my believes. In my Religion lesson we were in twos and we had to find out facts about each others religion, it was ok but I got kinda bored and by the look of Emily's face (my partner) she was too. Now the Religion lesson finished and I'm suppose to meet Cole somewhere and as I don't know where I am just gonna go out through the front door of the school and hope he doesn't see me.

I was wrong. He saw me, he waved to me and he had a car, a black porsh. Damn that was my favourite car. I didn't know he had a car. God I think this is a date.

* * *

I hope you like it the next one will be when they are actually on the place where they are meant to be.


	8. Can't or Won't and The Ride

_**The Beginning and The End**_

Previously on _The Beginning and The End:_

I was wrong. He saw me, he waved to me and he had a car, a black porsche. Damn that was my favourite car. I didn't know he had a car. God I think this is a date.

_**Now:**_

* * *

_**Part 6**_

**"Can't or Won't?" and The Ride**

Oh no, no, no, no, no this can't be happening, this is a date, it's not suppose to be a date. When Cole waved at me I shyly waved back with a faint/shy smile and some people were like:

"NO FUCKING WAY! SHE'S GOING OUT WITH HIM?!"

And I'm not, what have I done? More like what has Cole done?

I walked over to Cole and said:  
"WoW, I didn't know you had a car."  
"It's my dad's" Cole replied. Well I guess he isn't a spoiled brat after all.  
"So you ready?" For some reason Cole sounded cute when he said this. Oh crap. Am I falling for him? Can a person be afraid of someone but really like them at the same time?  
I realized I didn't replay to Cole's question and he asked me:  
"Erin, are you okay?" Cole sounded even more cuter than before, I mean he's like this cute little puppy you want to cuddle and never let go, Oh no this is bad I can't like him, I just can't.

_Can't or Won't?_

I thought that for a while and I realized the answer was _"Won't"._

After an awkward silence Cole asked me if I wanted to get inside my facial expression was like "WHAT?!" and then he finished his sentence, inside the car. I felt embarrassed and nodded with a small smile, he opened the door and I went inside his car.

I just didn't know how to start a sentence so I kept quiet.

_15 minutes later..._

It's been 15 minutes and both of us haven't said a single word then Cole said  
"So... how was school?" For some messed up reason I imagined him as my dad because that's the kind of thing a father would say to his daughter.  
"Good, yours?" Of course I lied but I was told I was a good liar so I said it with confidence.  
"Your Lying" My heart was beating so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest.  
"No I'm not, why would I be lying?" I was terrified and talking quite fast when he busted me for lying.  
"I know your lying because whenever someone lies they skip a beat, a heart beat."  
My heart skips a beat by Olly Murs just came on and I laughed, a small giggle.  
"Nice timing, right." It wasn't a question.  
"I guess it is, so really how was your day?"Cole asked me.  
"1 word, HORRIBLE!" I replied.  
"Let me guess...Ms Leka." It's almost like Cole read my mind.  
"Yup, also can you read minds?"  
"Well...yes BUT for some reason your mind is blocking me from getting into your head". Cole sounded truthful so I believed him.  
"Oh, ok... Wait! You tried?!" I was pissed.  
"Once, I swear it was only when we were in the Forest, I needed to see if it was an animal or human in the bushes but I couldn't read it's mind so I went over and found you."  
"Ok, I believe you." I smiled and then the radio went dead. Cole tried to fix it but it wouldn't work.  
"So where are we going anyway?" I asked with a small yawn since it's already 5 o'clock, I haven't noticed we were talking for so long.  
"It's a surprise." Cole smiled, a REAL innocent smile this time and I smiled back at him with a slight innocent smile but more of a cheeky smile.  
"Oh and 1 more thing. It's a long Journey so maybe you'd want to make your self comfortable, I can stop and if you want, I have blankets, so you could get some rest." I just wanted to squeeze his cute face like a grandma does to a child she hasn't seen for a long time. Thank god Cole couldn't read my mind or I'd probably be out of the car like an hour ago.  
"I'm fine, but thanks" I smiled like a kid eating a chocolate cake would if he just got another piece and that made Cole giggle a bit, I joined laughing with him and his cute laugh and we were both laughing for like 10 minutes about some random stuff.

_1 hour later..._

I fell asleep. Cole didn't notice I was asleep till I fell on him and cuddled him like he was my blanket. He pulled over after 5 minutes of searching for a good spot to park and suddenly out of nowhere it started pouring rain. I'm a heavy sleeper so I didn't hear anything. Cole got out of the car carefully so he wouldn't wake me up while moving me to his chair for just a few minutes while he got everything sorted to put me to the back-seats of the car so I could sleep in peace. When Cole got out of the car it just took a second for him to be soaking wet, he used his vampire power and quickly got to the trunk, he opened it and took out 4 blankets and went to the back seats of the car, quietly so he wouldn't wake me. Cole made a pillow with 1 blanket, he used the other one for a base cause the car seats were leather and in this weather they would go cold, the 3rd blanket he actually did use as a blanket and last one for himself, so when he's finished with putting me to the back seat and making me comfortable he could dry himself cause he is literally dropping everywhere. Cole picked me up carefully so I wouldn't wake up and so I wouldn't be wet like him. Well... that plan didn't work and I was wet from Cole's shirt then I woke up.

My eyes were all blurry and Cole felt so soft I thought I was hugging my teddy bear just a bigger version of the one I got at home, I cuddled Cole and yawned like a baby then I mumbled something that Cole didn't even understand and Cole said "Shh...it's okay, I got you, go back to sleep" and when I was falling back to sleep I cuddled Cole even more and now my whole top was wet, Cole realized I had my P.E. bag and from my wet t-shirt a bra so he slowly put me down on the back-seat and got my P.E. top, he slowly unzipped my red and _some other colours_ checkered top and took it off me while trying not to look, when it was off he took my P.E. top and carefully put it on me. I shivered. Cole put the blanket over me and I was in deep sleep. Cole got back to the front seat and took his shirt off, he used his blanket to dry himself and he also took his jeans off but not his underwear cause if he did that would be just to awkward even if I was sleeping and couldn't see, he dried his legs and put the jeans he took off in a plastic bag under his seat. Before he drove he looked back at me to see if I was okay, I was, and then Cole drove.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know I said that this was where they were going to _The Mysterious Place _but this is just the Journey to it. Also this has kind of 2 parts into one.**


End file.
